The Intergalactic Princess of Earth
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: Super Spies, Alienhunting Agents and Sailor Scouts...Oh my! From Sailor Scout to Super Spy, Hotaru is now apart of WOOHP. And her mom isn't dead. When the new team of 4 fab spies run into the Center's top trio, the Silent Senshi's secrets are revealed
1. Chapter 1

Totally Spies/Martin Mystery/Sailor Moon

"The Intergalactic Princess of Earth"

_To My Dearest Angel,_

_It's been too long since we saw each other last and I'm worried about your safety since I discovered the Gatekeeper of the Gateway in Tibet got loose again. I hope your new job at World Operations Of Human Protection is going along nicely. I heard about that mission to Mongolia and I can't believe your boss sent you there of all places. I was hoping he'd send you to Rome or Greece so I could slip you a Utility Watch from the Center. But I assume he debriefed you on your mission thoroughly and gave you a proper selection of gadgets to use. If not, I'll send you a Watch to replace that ridiculous Com-Powder and overly annoying gadgets he gives you._

_I hear you've been reassigned to the Beverly Hills branch of your job. I hate to say they'll give you air-headed roommates like when you were a cadet. Oh, yeah. Billy says "hi" as does everyone in the Center. I know how embarrassed you get when I talk about you at work but I can't help being proud of my only child nor can I help sharing my pride with anyone who asks about your darling picture which I keep on my desk at all times._

_This is hard to say but I have to be going now. I wish I could continue my letter to you but I can't, sadly. I give you my best and I await your response._

_I love you._

_Sincerely Yours, Mother._


	2. Chapter 2

She giggled as she read her mother's letter. Her 3 roommates, Sam, Alex and Clover, looked at her as she walked out of the entryway and sat down on the couch by Clover. She smiled at the purple lipstick impression her mother had put at the bottom of the letter by her signature.

"Ooh, whacha got there, home girl?" Alex asked seeing the smile on her face.

"Is that a letter from your mother?" Sam asked, leaning over Clover to see the letter.

"Hey, I get to see it first! She's sitting by me!" Clover said pushing them back. Their roommate giggled again.

"I don't think you three would understand it anyway." She showed them the front of her letter. "For the simple reason that it's in Japanese."

Sam took the letter from her and took out her Com Powder. "I thought you told us your mother was an American."

She smiled as she leaned lightly on Clover's shoulder. "She is but my father's Japanese. She learned it so she could talk to me before I learned English. I couldn't really talk to her since I was forbidden to see her or my father. So she'd write me letters. That kiss mark at the bottom is from a unique lipstick I gave her for Christmas several years ago. She only uses it to send me kisses in the mail."

Clover put her arm around her shoulders. "That is so sweet. You're loved, baby. You really are loved."

Sam and Alex read the translated version of her letter on the screen. "Uh, little sis, if you can't see her why does she say 'since we last saw each other'?" Alex asked. "How do you do that?"

"Oh, don't call her 'little sis', Alex. She maybe younger than us but she's a super spy too." Sam chided gently. "Besides, she acts more mature than all 3 of us combined."

"It's alright, Sam. I don't mind." She said with a smile. "What Mother means, Alex, is that she doesn't have a recent photo of me and not even the Center's agents in our area have been able to record my position."

"Somebody's too good at her spy career." Clover beeped her nose with a finger. "You'll have to screw up a couple times on purpose to make your mommy happy, Kiddo."

She stuck out her tongue playfully. Sam and Alex went back to reading the translated version of the letter.

"Wow. Your mom didn't like your cadet roomies, did she?" Sam whistled. She shook her head.

"She felt they were holding me back." She told them. "I have to say I had to agree with her. Huh?" She looked down them covered her eyes. "Um, ladies…I suggest you don't look down and brace yourselves."

"Huh?" The three spies looked down and the four girls fell into the abyss that had replaced the couch.

"Jerry's gonna pay for this!" Sam screamed as the four girls sped down the tunnel.

"I hate getting WOOHPed!" Clover shrieked.

"This isn't fair!" Alex yelled.

"Chotomate!" She called out, majorly freaked.

With a slight jerk, the 4 super spies landed on the couch in front of Jerry and Gladys, side by side. She put her hand over her mouth.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Jerry looked at her a little surprised. Clover put her arm around her shoulders.

"Just close your eyes and breathe slowly. That feeling'll go away in no time." Clover told her.

"Oops. Sorry, my dear. I forgot that you've never been WOOHPed before." Jerry replied as she got rid of the nausea.

Clover rubbed her back as Sam and Alex glared at him. They were instantly in front of him.

"What's the big idea, Jerry!" Sam demanded. "She barely moved in an hour ago!"

"Yeah! She has a delicate pallet." Alex told him. "She got sick just passing Mandy's house!"

Jerry coughed into his hand as the 2 Bev Hills girls backed down. She sat up and brushed her long hair out of her face.

"I'm okay. It was a new experience and new experiences help us learn." She responded with a knowledgeable smile. "And when we learn, we adapt. By adapting, we are prepared for anything unexpected, whether consciously or unconsciously. Right, Miss Gladys?"

"That's right." Gladys answered as Sam, Clover and Alex gave their new roomy a group hug.

"I see you girls have taken to your new roommate." Jerry responded with a smile. Before I tell you about your mission, what do you know about her?"

"Her name's Hotaru Tomoe and she's the sweetest and smartest little sister ever." Alex grinned, making Hotaru blush.

"She used to live in Japan but since we have our bad guys returning, you transferred her to our very own Beverly Hills." Clover put her arms around Hotaru's shoulders in a hug.

"And her grades and fashion sense are the tops of the known world." Sam added her two cents worth.

Their boss clapped. "Bravo, girls. Hotaru, what do you know about your new partners?"

Hotaru folded her hands in her lap. "Sam has the best grades at Beverly Hills High. Alex has a childish yet athletic personality. And Clover has, um…"

"It's alright. Take a little time to think about it." Jerry told the Japanese spy.

"And Clover has a great taste in fashion. All three treat me like their little sister. I used to get it from my other friends but these three…they don't tell me what I can and cannot do without a specific reason." Hotaru mumbled, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "My other friends did that too but not like Sam, Alex and Clover do. They respect my reasons for something like why my mother writes letters to me in Japanese. It's a really nice change, Jerry. Thank you for transferring me into their team."

"You're very welcome, Hotaru. I'm glad you 4 girls are getting along." Jerry replied. "Alright, now to the mission. There are reports of unusual activity at the Chez Le Beautiful. Do you know where that is, Hotaru?"

"It's that new beauty parlor down at the Groove, right?" Hotaru asked. "I believe Clover had the opening day marked on her calendar."

"That's correct, my dear." Jerry brought up 4 pictures of teenagers on the screen behind him. "These 4 girls went in but they didn't come back out. It's been 2 days. I want you 3-" Sam, Alex and Clover crossed their arms and legs with a slight scowl each. "-I mean, you _4_ ladies to check it out. Forgive me about that."

"And now for the gadgets." Gladys said, her machine arms held out various disguised gadgets. "Today, you'll get the laser nail file, the tracer barrette with a heart, sun, shamrock and butterfly, the x-ray contacts, the Digital Freeze Frame laser camera, and the Wind Tunnel 3000 hair dyer."

"Thanks, Gladys." Sam picked up the butterfly. "Here, Hotaru. You wear the purple butterfly. It'll go with your spy outfit better. We'll just pin back some of your hair at your left temple and ta-da. You've got a stylish gadget."

Hotaru giggled ad Gladys presented her with a couple more gadgets. "These gadgets are for our new little super spy." The female computer told Hotaru holding out a tray and a backpack. "This is your jetpack backpack. It not only holds your gadgets but it's a mode of transportation for any spy. On the tray is your new Com Powder, a net launcher mascara, a hologram mood ring, the data processing diamond pendent, an ultra sensitive earring communicator, a bottle of laser-activated acid fingernail polish in lavender pearl and liquid nitrogen perfume spray."

"We had those on our last few missions. It's always good to have a few other gadgets on hand just in case." Alex pointed out as Hotaru put the gadgets in her jetpack backpack, all but her Com Powder. "Let's see what your spy suit looks like."

Hotaru opened her Com Powder as she stood and pressed a button. A purple suit appeared on her body with heels a little higher than the other girls' heels. "How do I look?"

Her 3 teammates hugged her, already in their spy suits. Sam kissed her cheek. "You look fabulous!"

Have fun, spies." Jerry waved at the four girls. They looked down and gulped. They clung to each other as they dropped into the missing floor with a unified scream. "I just know they'll forgive me for this, Gladys. They're going to have so much fun."


	3. Chapter 3

"Martin Mystery! You are such a child! I can't believe you did that!"

"Chill, Diana. It's not a big deal." Martin sighed, waving the issue off. His half sister had to be held back by Java. Mom and Billy looked at them with uninterested apprehension.

"If you 2 are finished, you have a mission to do." Mom said a little coldly. The two sibilings smiled embarrassingly. "There's a beauty parlor in Beverly Hills called Chez La Beautiful in a shopping plaza called the Groove. 4 teenage girls went missing and I need you three to investigate."

"Isn't that a police matter?" Martin asked a tad stumped.

"Normally, yes, but not this time." Mom told her agents. "There's been an unusual amount of paranormal activity in that parlor and I want those girls found. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mom." The 3 agents replied in unison.

"Good. Billy, show these 3 the way out."

--------------------------------------------

It's supposed to be short! Don't hate me!

luvs n junk -Kazi-kun


	4. Chapter 4

Diana followed Martin and Java with her eyes all a glow as the walked through the Groove to Chez Le Beautiful.

"I can't believe it!" Diana beamed. "I'm actually here in Beverly Hills! This place is the fashion and shopping capital!"

"Someone's in girl mode." Martin muttered to Java.

"Martin, Diana-look!" Java said pointing to the sky. 4 colored dots landed ahead of them, not seeing the Center agents. They were 4 girls with heart shaped jetpacks.

"Okay, Spies. We're at the Groove-now what?" The one in red asked as the yellow one saw a store with a sign in the window.

"Oooh! 65 percent off!" She squealed with delight. The one in green caught her by the silver belt around her waist.

"No shopping, Alex." The green one told the yellow. "We're on a mission for WOOHP."

The one in purple seemed to be the youngest and the shortest of the group. She was quiet as she looked at Chez Le Beautiful. She calmly walked over and touched the ground in front of the door.

"It's out of place…" She murmured. The red noticed her by the door.

"What's got your little genius IQ all a buzz?" The red asked as the purple girl rubbed something between her gloved forefingers. "Earth to Hotaru. Earth to Hotaru. Do you copy, Hotaru?"

"Clover, get me my Com Powder out of my Jet Pack backpack." The red obeyed and put a compact in the purple-Hotaru's hand. Hotaru opened it and sprinkled something on a scanner. A light came from the scanner and must've given her a result she didn't like. "This is not good. Not good at all."

"What is it, Hotaru?" The green one asked coming over with Alex the yellow.

"Moon dust." Hotaru replied. "Moon dust from our moon, Sam. Nothing good comes when Moon dust is around."

"I thought that was ectoplasm." Martin said, not thinking. The 3 of the 4 girls squeaked in alarm but Hotaru pulled out a nail file and pointed it at them.

"What's that going to do?" Diana asked not feeling threatened. Hotaru barely moved her hand and pressed a tiny button on the handle. A pale blue laser beam hit a barrette out of Diana's hair with perfect skill. The barrette flew up and landed at Diana's feet. The trio put up their hands in surrender.

"Whoa. Hotaru, how'd you do that?" Sam asked in awe.

"Little sis got game!" Alex cheered. Hotaru saw something on Martin's wrist and lowered her laser nail file.

"No way!" Hotaru hurried over to him and swiped the U Watch off his wrist.

"Hey! That's mine!" Martin protested.

"I can't believe this! Utility Watch model 2207 with version 3166 programming, 6135 display, 7793 materialization, updated 5001 Legendex and 9200 optimal compacity!" Hotaru said excitedly. "Design model 8894 with the 1009 DNA identification system! This is…"

"Cool ain't it?" Martin beamed.

"This is the same one I have back home. I got 5 months before I came to America." Hotaru replied, finishing her sentence. She inspected it then took off her purple glove and put it on. She pressed a few numbers and brought up a roster.

"I didn't know the U Watch could do that." Diana admitted softly. Martin and Java just gaped at her.

" 'Martin Mystery, Diana Lumbar and Java the Caveman.' " She read off. She exited out of it and handed it back to Martin. "It's okay, Spies. They're from the Center. Mother must've sent them. These 3 are her best agents."

"How did you rattle all that information off like that?" Martin asked her as he put the U Watch back on. "The only one who could ever do that was Mom…" Martin looked Hotaru in the eye then snapped his fingers. "Wait a sec, I know you. You're that girl in the picture Billy was reframing for Mom! You're a little older but you're the just about the same. Your hair's longer and you're a little taller but other than that you look about the same."

Hotaru smiled. "I'm surprised Mother would send you three here. This is a WOOHP investigation."

"There's been reports of paranormal activity in this area." Diana told the girls, trying to put her barrette back in her hair.

"So, Hotaru, what is that thing?" Martin asked pointing at the nail file. "It looks like a nail file but it's a laser."

Sam laughed. "It's the Laser Nail File. One of our most used gadgets from WOOHP. Since we're still in high school, our gadgets look like normal things a high end Bev Hills girl carry around in her bag."

Hotaru dropped it into her bag and rummaged around inside of it for a few minutes looking for something. She walked back over to the door of Chez Le Beautiful.

"Have you guys used the glass cutter ruby pendent yet?" Hotaru asked, looking in her bag. "I'm looking for it but I'm only finding my diamond pendent analyzer."

"Yeah, it should be in there." Clover told her as she went over to help Hotaru. "It should look like a flower with a topaz center and emerald leaf. It's on a silver chain so it's probably tangled around the Mini Rocket Launcher Hair brush."

"Oh, here it is!" Hotaru pulled out a cute flower necklace. "Now we have to get inside and find those girls."

Placing the charm against the glass, Hotaru pressed the center and the leaf extended on a tiny pole and carved a circle into the glass. She pulled on the charm and it and the circle of glass came away from the door. Setting them down beside her, Hotaru connected her Diamond Pendent Analyzer to her Com Powder and held the pendent inside the parlor.

"So, what's the haps on the inside, Little Sis?" Alex asked as Hotaru read the Japanese symbols on the screen.

"According to the readings, there's not security system, intergalactic or not." The girl sighed, retracting her hand and pendent. "It has got to be a trap. No one's stupid enough to leave moon dust outside the door and not have any security on." Hotaru closed her eyes and stood. "Yes, I sense a trap. And we'll walk into it with our weapons at the ready."


	5. Chapter 5

The combined group of spies and agents walked into Chez Le Beautiful. The checkered tile floor was spotless as were the styling stations.

"Wow. This place is really clean." Diana replied, mainly to herself. "I'm going to have to get an appointment to this place."

"Except that this place isn't real." Alex contradicted. "It's way too clean. There's no way it's real."

Sam sniffed the air. "Do you guys smell that?"

"Java doesn't smell anything." Java answered.

"Exactly!" Sam exclaimed. "Hotaru, can you use the Com Powder to hack in to the salon's computer network?"

"Well, of course, she can!" Clover scoffed. "How else do you think she got Jerry to give her custody of Manny Wong?"

Sam and Alex gaped at the young spy in purple. "You got custody of Manny Wong the Mani Maniac King!"

Hotaru pulled off her glove and showed her Spy Sisters her blue, green, aqua and purple butterfly on black background nails. "He did my nails last weekend while I was settling in and you 3 were on a mission."

"Whoa! Look at the detail!" Sam mumbled in awe.

"Now those nails are mani perfection!" Alex breathed. "Do you think you could get him to do mine?"

"Sorry, Alex. I was actually in Papa's private jet when I got it." The girl admitted. "He was so excited to do my nails, he gave me a matching pedicure."

"You got a matching mani-pedi on a jet!" Clover, Alex, Sam and Diana asked in shock, disbelief and envy. Hotaru hid behind Martin for security.

"Kowaii…" Hotaru muttered, peeking around the blond teen's bicep. (Kowaii means Scary in Jpn)

"Who knew Diana could scare a spy off?" Martin shot at his sister earning a major glare from Diana.

"Huh?" Hotaru looked towards a tall cabinet and crept towards it as the agents sibs and the Bev High trio started to argue. She drew her laser nail file and pointed it at the doors as she opened it with a jerk. "EEK!"

"Hotaru!" Her spy partners immediately looked over to the young spy on the ground, pinned by a martin look-a-like. He had fallen on top of her and what happened as a result-Martin didn't like at all.

"Grrr-MARVIN! QUIT KISSING MOM'S CLONE!" Martin ordered loudly. The 2nd blond boy sat up quick with lavender gloss on his lips. Hotaru scrambled out from under him and ran to the Spies, putting her arms around Alex's waist and hiding behind Sam as Clover redid her lip-gloss.

"Whoops, sorry." Marvin blushed as he got to his feet. "I'm kinda new with the U Watch doorway thing."

Hotaru peeked around her fellow spies with a blush rising in her cheeks. Marvin saw her and blushed even more when she ducked behind Sam again.

"Oh, boy…was that embarrassing…" Marvin muttered rubbing the back of his neck. "I kissed Mom's daughter…ooh, Billy is NOT going to let me live this down…I'm in so much trouble…"

Marvin crouched where he stood and ruffled his hair nervously.

"I AM SO DEAD!" Martin hid a fight of snickers behind his hand until something clicked.

"Wait-did you just say that Hotaru was Mom's _daughter_?" Martin asked pointing at the blushing purple clad spy.

"Are you kidding!" Marvin snapped looking panicked. He stood up and prodded Martin in the chest. "Why do you think we were really sent here! She's the reason, Martin! Mom's highly protective of her! Are you kidding with that 'clone' line! This is the heiress to the Center!"

Martin, Diana and Java looked at Hotaru who squeaked and hid behind all 3 of her partners. Marvin blushed not looking at Hotaru.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to blow your secret…." Marvin apologized softly. Clover nudged Sam and Alex then pointed at her lips and at Marvin. The two spies looked at Marvin's lips and then hid smiles behind their gloved hands. Alex poked Diana and pointed at Marvin. She saw what the 3 noticed. All 4 older girls smiled at each other.

"Hey, Martin. We should really search this place over." Diana piped up. "Since our cases over lap, why don't we split up because the place is so big?"

"Uh, sure, Di…" Martin agreed. "Um, okay…agents this way, spies the other…"

"That's not what I meant, Martin." Diana told him. "Look, I'll go with Sam. Martin and Clover, Alex and Java and finally Hotaru and Marvin."

"What!" Martin, Marvin and Hotaru asked in varying tones. Marvin and Hotaru looked at each other and blushed, looking away from each other.

"You heard me, Martin! Now, let's go. There's three floors-" Diana began.

"Um, there are four floors…" Hotaru interrupted. "There's the, um, basement…"

"O-kay…Sam and I will take the top floor, Clover and Martin the next, Alex and Java will stay on this one and the last two will go on to the basement." The brunette directed.

Hotaru timidly raised her hand. "Can I go with Sammy instead?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm…uh…I'm really sorry about the kiss, Ms. Tomoe…"

"It's alright…" Hotaru blushed as she and Marvin checked out the basement. "Huh? What's that?"

Marvin stopped and slowly followed her with his U Watch lighting the way. "Uh, Ms. Tomoe? What are you talking about?"

Hotaru got on her hands and knees and crawled behind a couple boxes. "I saw something move and here-it is…wow, didn't think they had gotten this far in the system." She stood up and held up what she caught. "It's a Lunarian Diamond Mouse. See, the white fur, long ears and long tail allow it to easily hang on and blend in with Lunarian Diamond clusters. The diamond on their foreheads allow them to see in the dark and their long little feet allow them to jump and climb with ease."

"It's pretty cute." Marvin smiled scratching it under the chin. "Hey, look-here's another one…and another one…"

A small collection of the same little mice came out and gathered around Hotaru's heels.

"Wow, it's an entire pouch of Lunarian Diamond Mice…" Hotaru mumbled. She looked around. "Oh, Marvin-get that cage over there. We'll take them with us. I know Alex would love these little cuties."

Marvin grabbed the cage and brought it over to her, holding for her so she could put the first mouse inside. She picked up each mouse and put them inside until there were 10 or 15 in the cage.

"I can't believe these little guys got down from the moon." Marvin carried the cage by the handles as they went deeper in to the basement. "How could they? I mean, On their own?"

Hotaru stopped. "They couldn't. We have to tell the others. And we need to get to the Center to inform Mother of my theory."


	7. Chapter 7

Kazuma: MWAHAHAHAHA! I HAVETAMED THE MIGHTY SESSHOMARU!!!!!

Sesshomaru: -pulls at beads at his neck with both hands- Get these off of me, ninja!

Kaz: -crosses arms- y'know, I can do it too.

Ses: What are you talking about?

Kaz: -temple throbbing- SIT, BOY!

Ses: -CRASH-

* * *

Mom looked at Hotaru then at the cage of Lunarian Diamond mice. The little creatures scampered around inside merrily, not knowing they were imprisoned.

"Hotaru, honey, you do realize that these mice aren't that uncommon on Earth, right?" Mom asked, knowing the answer already. "We have a cache of Lunarian Diamonds and several pouches of these mice in our reserve."

"Yes, Mother, but that does not change the fact that they do not have the ability to teleport themselves to Earth!" Hotaru slammed her hands on Mom's desk, startling her mother. Hotaru and the other spies were out of their suits for identification purposes. "I'm the one who set up the reserve chambers for each planet! I know what these rodents and other breeds like it can do!"

"Firefly, do I have to remind you who you're talking to and what country you come from-not to mention planet you represent?" Mom asked unimpressed. Hotaru stepped back and took the posture of an ashamed but modern girl from Japan.

"Forgive me, Mother." Hotaru bowed. "I forgot myself for a moment."

"That, my dear, was more than obvious." Mom replied as she stood. "But you're right, all the same. Diamond mice need a diamond cache to live in, to survive. I have a feeling this case is in both of our catergories. The Center and WOOHP will work on this together. Marvin, you're going to join Martin, Java and Diana for this one. Having 8 sets of eyes and minds will be far better than just 7."

"But what are you going to do with the mice?" Martin asked. "The Diamond cache at the Center doesn't have enough for another pouch."

Mom looked at Hotaru and smiled. "Isn't it obvious? Hotaru will take care of them. She was always bugging me for her own personal pouch when she was little."

"Okasan!" Hotaru half shrieked, now even more embarrassed.

"Uh, we had better contact Jerry and tell him what's going on." Sam suggested, grabbing Clover and Alex. "Come on, spies."

Hotaru made to follow them but Mom shook her head "no". The 4 agents took the 3 spies' lead and left Hotaru and Mom alone. Marvin looked back, hoping she'd be okay on her own.

* * *

Martin: Wow...Kazuma really did tame Sesshomaru...

Kaz: -reeeeeaaaally pissed now- WHY DOES THAT SURPRISE EVERYONE?

Martin: -cowers- don't kill me, magnificent one!

Kaz: - -;


End file.
